melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vellanti War
The '''Vellanti ''War is a fictional war in Melanie Rawn's Dragon Star Trilogy. The Vellanti War started with the Invasion of the Continent. The Vellant'im sought revenge for ancient wrongs committed against them by the diarmadh'im, who used to rule the Continent. These warriors focused their main strength on the Desert as it was the seat of the High Prince. Invasion The Vellant'im had been preparing the invasion for years - at least since the Plague. They knew the lay of the land and the Continent's weak points. They attacked swiftly and without mercy across the entire Continent. Shocked and unprepared, many peoples of the Continent fell in those first battles. Faolain Riverport One of the first targets, the Riverport fell quickly. Only the Keep, which was besieged stood against the Vellant'im warriors. Inside the Keep, was a young bride, who had been given a unique gift: Tears of the Dragon. These pearls were a superstition of the Vellant'im, who feared dragons. This fear was later discovered by The Desert rulers. Once the first wave of the invasion was over, Sunrunners were able to make contact. Sioned and Pol heard of the Tears and came up with a plan to use them against the Vellant'im. The Lady of Faolain stood on the ramparts and ordered the invaders to leave. When they laughed, she held up a Tear. Many of the warriors were frightened, but they did not retreat. She threw the Tear into the surrounding moat; Sioned conjured a raging dragonsire The Vellant'im scattered and fled in shear panic. The Keep was freed. '''Outcome * Continent: many were lost, but the besieged Keep was eventually freed * Vellant'im: few losses, though they fled in panic Radzyn Keep Dragon ships approached the shores without warning. There was no time to mount a proper defense or to call up the Desert armies. The Sunrunners, which included Sioned, tried to burn the boat, but they were impervious to Sunrunner's Fire. Rohan and Chay led a defensive counter-attack, but the Vellant'im were too numerous. Radzyn was abandoned. Outcome * Continent: Radzyn Keep fell for the first time, Rohan's vow to never again lift a sword was broken * Vellant'im: inconsequential losses Kierst-Isel and Dorval The island princedoms were some of the first attacked. Dorval's Greypearl fell quickly as it had been designed for beauty, not war. Prince Chadric and his family set sail for the Continent, but Ludhill and his wife leapt from the boat and returned to Dorval. Together they led raids on the Vellant'im. Kierst-Isel, on the other hand, was able to fend off the Vellant'im. The Vellanti tribes attacking here refused to fight women, and thus were easily defeated. After the battle, Prince Volog died, leaving Rohannon in charge until Prince Arlis' return. Outcome * Continent: Volog died, Arlis became Prince of a joined Kierst-Isel, and Dorval fell * Vellant'im: invaded Dorval, failed to take Kierst-Isel War Remagev Rohan and Pol retreated across the Long Sand to Remagev. There they were joined by Kazander and his Isulk'im. On the journey, they witnessed the Vellant'im 's fear of dragons. At the Keep, Sioned and Feylin used Feylin's dragon lore books to further drive the fear of dragons into their attackers. Remagev could not withstand a siege, so it was set with traps. Again the Desert rulers retreated. Outcome * Continent: Remagev Keep fell partially destroyed * Vellant'im: few losses Goddess Keep Unlike the others, Goddess Keep was prepared for war. Andry used his devr'im to build a ros'salath, which destroyed the Vellant'im 's minds and their lives. After showing the strength of Goddess Keep, refugees flocked to Lord Andry for protection. Outcome * Continent: refugees camped around Goddess Keep, Andrev ran away to be Tilal's squire * Vellant'im: first significant loss Stronghold After Remagev, Roahn and Pol returned to Stronghold to make a stand. They mounted an offensive attack and rode to meet the enemy. Pol and Maarken, who had succeed Chay as Battle Commander of the Desert, led groups of Vellant'im off into the Long Sand. Kazander led another group. During the battle, Rohan's arm was injured and he returned to Stronghold. Just as it looked like the Desert forces could win, an even larger Vellant'im army was seen approaching. This army bore large banners; these were their elite ranks. The battle was lost. The decision was made to escape through secret tunnels. Sioned sought Rohan, but when she found him in the garden, he had died. In a rage of grief she set the entire Keep ablaze as his funeral pyre and sliced off her hair. No Vellant'im would be able to use Stronghold a his own. Outcome * Continent: Rohan died, Pol became High Prince, and Stronghold burned * Vellant'im: The High Warlord arrived Firon Prince Laric's brother-by-marriage took advantage of his absence and seized control of the princedom with the help of his diarmadhi kin and by controlling Prince Tirel. Idalain, Laric's squire, was the young Prince's only defense. Aldair, Yarin's distant kin, as sent to them. He claimed to be loyal to Laric and helped them escape. Later, when Arlis heard of Laric's plight, and he joined Laric on his quest to reclaim Firon, Aldiar discovered that Rohannon had become addicted to dranath in order to act as Arlis' Sunrunner. Aldiar purged the drug from Rohannon's system, saving his life. After his recovery Rohannon realized that Aldiar was in fact a girl: Aldiara. She told Laric of Yarin's plans and that there were many of her kin - all diarmadh'im - who were loyal to him. She then helped them reach Balarat, Firon's seat of power. At this time she gathered the diarmadh'im around her and offered their minds and strength to Pol, who needed to regain control of the ros'salath being used at Skybowl. With the diarmadh'im in the Keep occupied Laric and Arlis were able to easily reclaim the princedom. Outcome * Continent: Laric reclaimed Firon * Vellant'im: no losses Skybowl Ruala approached the High Warlord with a bargain in order to allow Sioned and the other women to poison the Vellant'im priests and warriors. They were all caught and held captive. Meanwhile, Pol and Andry struggled to work together after years of animosity. They decided to use a non-lethal ros'salath to hold back the invaders. An angry voice in the weaving cried out for vengeance, and Andry, recognizing his niece, answered. He seized control of the ros'salath and drew strength from the Sunrunners at Goddess Keep. He used the ros'salath to kill. Pol pulled from the weaving and found Sioned, who was captured. He helped free her, then sought out every faradhi and diarmadhi mind he could find, while Sioned wove them all together. It wasn't enough until Aldiara offered him the strength of the Fironese diarmadh'im. He wrested control of the ros'salath from Andry and incapacitated the Vellant'im. The High Warlord, who had Meiglan captured, killed her as he saw his army fall. Pol, in a fit of rage, burned him with Sunrunner's Fire. The remaining Vellanti forces scattered across the Continent were easily defeated. Pol sent them back to the Vellanti Islands with a warning never to return for they would have no mercy. Chiana and Rinhoel, who had aided the invaders, were exiled with them. The Continent was saved. Outcome * Continent: victory with great losses as Andry died on the light, Andrev died, and Meiglan was killed * Vellant'im: The High Warlord was killed and his armies were defeated and sent home Aftermath Prince and Lords gathered at Skybowl to discuss new treaties, confirm Princes and Lords in their positions, and to celebrate the restoration of peace. * The Desert:Sioned left the celebrations and went into the Desert, where she heard the voiced of departed loved ones calling to her on the light; she reached out to join her beloved and died. Pol, now High Prince for all people, set about rebuilding the Desert. He started with Stronghold. He and his daughters cleaned the Flame Tower and lit his ruling Fire. * Cunaxa:Sionell became regent and the Isulk'im were given Catchwater, a known Merida Keep. They would make sure there were no future attacks from the assassins. * Firon: Laric was confirmed as Prince, with Tirel as his heir. * Kierst-Isel: Arlis was confirmed as Prince of the joined princedoms. * Meadowlord:Ostvel was named Prince with his and Alasen's son as heir to the princedom. * Ossetia:Tilal and Gemma were confirmed as Prince and Princess with their son, Sorin, named as their heir. * Syr: Daniv was confirmed as Prince. He named his cousin, Sorin of Ossetia, as his heir. * Goddess Keep: Andry had asked that Chayla be made Lady of Goddess Keep because the Continent would need a healer in such a position. She accepted the position. * Diarmadh'im: Many diarmadh'im came out of hiding, one of the most prominent being Aldiara, whom Tobin was sure would one day be Lady of Radzyn Keep. Category:Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies